Nightmare
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando los sueños se hacen realidad? O en este caso, las pesadillas. Una risa acompañada de la sangre y de la locura, un amor que termina en tragedia, y la promesa de protegerla para siempre - Mal Summary One-shot SxM Feliz Halloween!


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es de Atsushi Okubo-san.**

_¡Feliz Halloween a todos! Jojo… espere casi tres meses para subir este fic (oh sí, lo tenía escrito desde hace años…) espero y les guste, está basado en el capítulo 6 del manga (ya saben, cuando Soul estaba en la enfermería por culpa de Chrona), soy nueva en esto del suspenso, así que no se hagan muchas ilusiones. En fin, no les digo más, mejor lean, ¡disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

**Nightmare**

**Maka POV**

Corría a toda prisa por las desérticas calles de la ciudad.

El aire me faltaba y el corazón me latía con furia contra el pecho. Las piernas me dolían por tanto correr, pero no pararía, no era tan estúpida como para hacerlo y morir.

Asustada, volteé a ver detrás de mí. A pesar de la oscuridad y de la insistente lluvia que me calaba hasta los huesos podía ver claramente aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre, mirándome fijamente con aquel toque de locura.

No entendía el por qué yo estaba corriendo, no entendía por qué aquel extraño hombre me perseguía, pero algo en mi cabeza me pedía que no parara. Que aquella persona me haría mucho daño.

Corrí sin rumbo fijo, tropezando de vez en cuando pero sin caer. La desesperación me embargaba, y más al ver que aquella persona caminaba a paso lento hacía mí, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo.

Caí de cara al suelo cuando me tropecé con una piedra. Ya no quería pararme, estaba cansada y simplemente quería dormir, pero de pronto escuché los pasos del hombre cerca de mí. Como pude retomé mi carrera.

¿Por qué me quería matar? ¿Qué le he hecho yo?

Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos y se limpiaban con las gotas de lluvia que caen sobre mí. Sólo había una razón para que esto me pasara.

Soul.

Por mi culpa lo habían herido, por mi culpa él se encontraba en la enfermería del Shibusen, mientras que yo corro por mi vida. ¿Por qué no dejo que me mate? Me lo merezco, no fui capaz de proteger a mi compañero, a la única persona que en verdad había logrado amar.

Era una maldita cobarde.

La suerte pareció ayudarme, ya que logré divisar una iglesia a lo lejos. Corrí hasta ella y entre al lugar, para luego cerrar las puertas de golpe.

Miré a mí alrededor y me sorprendí al encontrar el lugar en ruinas. Las gotas de lluvia se colaban por los agujeros del techo y la oscuridad y el silencio eran los reyes del lugar.

Temerosa, caminé hasta la capilla, donde intenté ver la cruz de Dios, sólo para pedirle que me ayudara. No sé ni por qué lo hago, él no puede hacer nada, es una simple imagen. El único que puede protegerme en este momento es él, sin embargo, se encuentra en una camilla en la enfermería, lejos de mí…

… O tal vez no…

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe. Giré, totalmente aterrorizada, pero gracias a la luz que crearon los rayos en el cielo logré ver su bello rostro. Soul me miró fijamente, sin ninguna expresión.

Mi corazón saltó de alegría, la persona que amaba venía a salvarme.

Corrí hasta él con los brazos abiertos, y cuando lo alcancé junte nuestros cuerpos en un abrazo. Él también me abrazó, haciendo que todos mis miedos se despejaran. Ahora estaba a salvo, ya no tenía nada de que temer.

Soul se separó un poco de mí y me miró con sus ojos rojos como la sangre, sonrió y sin darme tiempo de reaccionar, juntó nuestros labios en un beso.

Millones de descargas comenzaron a recorrer mi cuerpo. No dudé en corresponderle, así como tampoco dudé en profundizar más el beso, sujetando a Soul de su blanca cabellera. Estuvimos así un rato, hasta que al final nuestros cuerpos nos exigieron aire.

Soul aún tenía una sonrisa cuando me estrechó contra su pecho en un abrazo.

- Te amo – susurró.

Mi corazón latió felizmente contra mi pecho.

- Yo también te amo.

Ya no tenía miedo a morir, ya no le tenía miedo a ese hombre, a nada… no mientras estuviese junto a Soul.

Sonreí, mientras recargaba mi rostro en su pecho.

Sin embargo, pronto comencé a sentir un terrible dolor en mi pecho. Horrorizada, vi como Soul me cortaba con su brazo convertido en Guadaña y como la sangre salía libremente por mi herida.

Él me sonrió con ternura.

- Dulces sueños, mi cielo.

Y pronto descubrí que él era el hombre que me perseguía…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡¡AHHHHH!! – grité a todo pulmón mientras me incorporaba de golpe en la cama.

Respiraba con dificultad y el corazón me latía como loco. Estaba temblando por culpa del miedo y del frío que sentía. Afuera, la lluvia caía sin piedad alguna sobre Death City.

Volteé a ver mi reloj, eran las 3:35 de la madrugada. Suspiré mientras me abrazaba a mi misma y cerraba los ojos. Sólo había sido una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla.

Soul seguía en la enfermería por culpa del ataque de la tal Chrona, no me estaba siguiendo para matarme ni nada por el estilo.

Mi corazón palpitó tristemente al saber que aquel _"te amo"_ sólo había sido parte de mi sueño.

Volví a acurrucarme en la cama, esperando con toda mi alma que el sueño no se repitiera. Sólo quería dormir, ya que mañana en la mañana iría a visitar a Soul a la enfermería…

Me levanté de la cama cuando escuché como tocaban a la puerta. Tal vez era Blair, ella había ido al cabaret y lo más seguro es que se olvidaran las llaves. Siempre ocurría lo mismo, así que ya estaba acostumbrada a levantarme en la madrugada para abrirle.

Caminé hasta la puerta, y cuando la abrí me sorprendí al ver a la persona que se encontraba frente a mí.

Era Soul.

- ¿S-Soul? – murmuré atónita.

Él me sonrió y entró al departamento, para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

Volví a sentirme segura entre sus brazos, igual que en mi sueño. Me sonrojé y no pude evitar sentirme un poco nerviosa.

- Me alegra que estés bien – susurró en mi oído.

Mi corazón palpitó desenfrenado cuando lo sentí separarse de mí. Quise soltarme de su abrazo para saber si estaba bien, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera decirle algo, él me besó.

Me quedé atónita por un momento, para luego corresponderle. Le demostré mis más profundos sentimientos en aquel pequeño roce, y esta vez, estaba totalmente segura de que no era un sueño.

Después de un rato nos separamos por falta de aire. Miré fijamente sus ojos color rubí mientras que sonreía ampliamente.

- Te amo – murmuré.

Soul me sonrió, para después volver a abrazarme.

Y como en el sueño, un dolor agudo e intenso se originó en mi pecho.

Horrorizada, vi como Soul me cortaba con su brazo convertido en Guadaña, y como la sangre salía libremente por la herida en mi pecho.

Las lágrimas escapaban por mis ojos, y antes de que callera al suelo, Soul me acunó tiernamente en sus brazos. Comenzó a mecerme de un lado a otro mientras tarareaba una nana. Lo miré con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, mientras que mi vida se me escapaba lentamente por la herida.

Tardé en acordarme como era que se le hacía para hablar.

- ¿Por… qué…? – susurré con un hilo de voz.

- Porque te amo, si mueres ya nadie podrá hacerte daño, ¿no crees que está bien? ¡Podré protegerte para siempre! – me dijo, para luego comenzar a reírse como loco.

¿Acaso la locura había consumido a Soul? ¿Todo esto era por mi culpa?

Soul siguió meciéndome mientras que tatareaba la extraña y siniestra nana. Yo por mi parte comencé a morir lentamente en sus brazos.

Y al final, mi corazón dio un último latido, el cual resonó en aquel lúgubre lugar junto a la risa macabra de él.

Él único hombre que he logrado amar con toda mi alma…

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


End file.
